


Demonstration

by forgettingthedetails



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship, If Friendship sex exists, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Sexy Times, Welcome to the life of sin, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingthedetails/pseuds/forgettingthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara has a difficult time.... Discovering herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rozarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practical Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474767) by [Rozarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/pseuds/Rozarka). 



> Work was heavily inspired if not translated from Practical Magic, go enjoy her work!

You’d think from all that waterbending her fingers would be more sustainable. But no. 

The Gaang had been hiding out in the Western Air Temple for a week now and she was granted the luxury of her own room for the first time since they were on the fire nation war ship, and she was making every moment count. 

Her fingers were pruned as they raced between her legs, under her bottom wrappings, aching to stop because she had been making this same circular motion for, like, an hour now. Her entire body seized with each touch to the point where it almost wasn’t pleasant. Her toes curled at all the sensations at once. She was panting nonsensically, her hair matted with sweat. Spirits, it felt like she was being bloodbent all over again but nothing was ever happening farther than the person gaining control. 

She had talked about it once, with some girls in the Northern Water Tribe during her brief stay. They say, apparently, this sensation eventually becomes enjoyable after you’ve gone over the edge. As if. Right now it feels like being thrown through icy waters with a single paddle and holes in her boat. 

Katara falls back onto her bed with a groan, listening to the waterfall outside. She just could not do it! Maybe she’s physically incapable. This is like teaching Toph waterbending she thought to herself, remembering all the past attempts coming to the same conclusion, not coming, that is. 

Feet and wheels patter against the ground outside the hall, people returning from their journeys around the air temple. Classic. Even when given her own room she is never truly alone. Imagine being Prince Zuko, having a huge room to yourself for all those years, boundless free time, almost no duties, no one checking in on you. That sounds like the life. 

Imagine Prince Zuko….

Katara flipped onto her stomach, the flame inside of her that inspired her to continue reigniting. He knew. He knew how to do this. If there’s some secret trick or technique written on some dusty old scroll buried deep below the desert in a library, the only person who definitely knows it is royalty. I mean, even in the way they had briefly interacted since they arrived. The occasional rub on her arm when he wished her good night, the tug on her waist when he wanted to talk, even the way his hands move when he fire bends: there was something there. 

She sat up on her bed, strapping on a light cover up robe and slipping into her boots, not bothering to apply leggings or put her hair back up. 

“Where are you going, Katara?” Teo asked when she stepped out into the hall, the boy just wheeling into his room from him night out with friends exploring the many mysteries left behind by the nomads. 

“I can’t sleep, I’m going to go practice my bending outside or something” 

The halls, other than a few hermit crabs, were completely deserted. Katara stood for a moment, indecisive. Her gaze was captured by the slow, directed walk of the hermit crab. 

What was she even going to do? She couldn’t practice her bending, not while she was so focused on her unsuccess and that urge stilled pulled on her lower tummy. She could never focus. What were her options? 

She could go and have this conversation with Toph, who was more in tuned with the bodies of everyone around her than Katara is with her own, oh, and is also literally 12. Can’t imagine how well that would go. 

Maybe it was time to have a talk with big brother, Sokka had some female experience, right? Just the thought of it was enough to make Katara gag. Oh god the hummingbees and the sparrowkeets with Sokka, she may never recover from the thought of it. She didn’t want to know what he had to tell her, even if it could give her a million orgasms, the ability to bend every element and the end of this 100 year war. 

Aang was on the same page as Toph for Katara, young, inexperienced, and no comfort at all. 

This is all Zuko’s fault, after all Katara mused to herself. It was. If he hadn’t slipped in all those touches, soft kind words in her ears, a new member of the team trying to gain her approval but got so much more. He was the reason she was frustrated, he should be the one to fix it. 

Her mind was made up as she stormed down the hall, taking lefts and rights until she found his room, identical to hers. Her mind wandered over all the possibilities of ways this could go wrong as the cold night air sunk around her. He could reject her, she could change her mind, or worse of all he could agree and be unsuccessful. Maybe she should just turn around, go to bed, never ever mention this to anyone…

But the side of her, the one that felt the weight of Sozin’s comet coming soon, that any day could be her last, knocked on his door. 

Her heart pounded inexplicably hard in her chest. Like it was just going to leave if something didn’t resolve soon. It didn’t take long, but boy to Katara did it feel like hours before the door creaked open, revealing a half naked Zuko in just his pants saying something to her. 

She didn’t hear his words but thankfully was mesmerized enough by the sight of him read his lips. 

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” He appeared to whisper as her hearing phased back in. There was almost a fear in his amber eyes.

“Can I come in?” She pleaded, taking a step forward. 

“Uh.... yeah, sure” he complied, opening the door for her. 

Moonlight flooded into the room, revealing his half unpacked bag scattered across. A fire nation silk blanket lay on the humble air nomad bed, its single pillow dwarfed by the amazing colors, embroideries of fire cresting around its edges. With a flick of his wrist Zuko lit a few candles he had presumably scattered around the room. 

“What can I help you with Katara?” He asked, sitting down onto the bed. 

“I can’t sleep…. I figured- I figured you could help.” 

“How?” He asked, picking at his nails, apparently beginning to grasp the awkwardness of the situation. 

Katara got to her knees on the opposite side of the room, picking up scrolls and unwinding them to reveal firebending techniques, presumably brought to help teach Aang. Their motions, both hands and feet, were so intricate and beautiful when taken away from the hugely destructive element of fire. It looked like a dance. 

“These scrolls are beautiful” 

“You didn’t come here for my scrolls,” Zuko commented, leaning back on his palms, “come sit”

She quietly came to sit down next to him, suddenly self conscious of smelling of sex and sweat. 

“Are you going to tell me what the problem is or do you want me to guess?” Zuko said behind a yawn.

Katara looked down at her fingers, poking under the nail to clean out the dirt that permanent lived there. 

“Hey, look at me, it may help” he said, lifting her chin with a finger. “What happened?” 

It’s stuff like that Katara thought, feeling the callouses of his fingers on the soft part of skin under her chin, it almost seems like he wants me, like he intends to get me to fall for him. 

“That’s actually the problem…. Nothing. Nothing happened.” She cleared her throat loudly, why on earth did she ever think this was a good idea? Walking up the the banished Fire Nation prince’s bed room and asking him to get her off, how on earth could that be a good conversation? Awkward? Never! It’s almost like she forgot how sexually inept all kids their age are, that him being royalty lent him to being a sex god. 

“You’ll have to be more clear…” He said with a shake of the head. 

Her breath caught in her throat. Oh spirits, what did she do to herself. “Zuko, when you touch me…” 

“Oh Katara I’m sorry it must be a fire nation difference…” His eyes lit up with worry and fear. As if she was going to reject him, tell him to leave the group forever. 

“Zuko can you please just let me finish.” she said, more forcefully than intended, though it did succeed in shutting him up, “Zuko, when you touch me…. I mean-erm...” 

Katara looked at her feet. Why on earth did she think this was a good idea? It must be the war getting to her head because this is a new level of off for her. Did she even feel that way about him? Sure, he was handsome, unconventionally, but still handsome, and he was well built. But even more, there was a connection. There had always been a pull between them. In the caves of Ba Sing Se, when they connected over their loss, it seemed like they had been friends for their entire lives. It felt intended.

“Zuko you know that feeling when you really really really like someone and it feels like warm honey all in your chest well when you touch me it feels like that all over my body and it’s building and building and I can’t seem to make it stop” she managed, all in one breath. She finished with a long exhale. “I feel like I’m just going to explode from the inside” 

Zuko smiled solemnly with a blush on his cheeks, obviously understanding the implication. “You want me to stop touching you, so that can just go away?” His hands pulled at the fine embroidery of the blanket and it took all the will in Katara’s body not to slap his hand away. 

“No, no absolutely not” she had to say it, just say it Katara, spirits, ”that’s not it I want you to… uh… to show me how.” 

“Show you how to…?” His amber eyes locked with hers, the same color as the honey that flowed through her every time her touched her arms or her hips, pulled her in for a whisper. 

“Make the sensation…. End…. I want it to come to a conclusion.” 

Zuko let out an exhale and Katara could feel the warmth in it. He was trying to control himself. “Katara,” his voice had dropped an octave, running husky in his throat, “You don’t know what you’re saying--” 

“Yes, I do Zuko, please stop-- Zuko” She made eye contact with him, one hand slipping over his, still toying with the sheet. “Please.” 

He didn’t speak. She could hear the gears turning in his head. Her eyes wandered all over his chest, riddled with small star shaped burns, now scars, from countless battles. His skin was a pristine porcelain tone dotted with bright red. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered, freeing her hand from him, “There just… wasn’t anyone else to ask… not anyone I would want to know.” 

 

She stood to leave and as she did his eyes met hers. Something new stirred in them. Curiosity? Passion? There was this certain, divine understanding spreading through his face as he moved backwards, pressing his own back against the wall and opening her legs, asking her to join him. “Come on.” 

Her eyes widened, having given up hope that he would help at all. 

“As a friend,” he whispered, “Better me than Aang, I guess.” 

She stripped off her shoes and her outer robe, letting them pool by her feet on the floor. In one swoop, she found the knot in her chest bindings and let the fabric fall, revealing her naked chest. “Now we’re even,” she said with a flood of self confidence, drawing from the look of awe and lust circling in his eyes. Too late to go back now. 

She slipped between his legs, her back pressed to his chest, and snuggled up under one of his arms. A hiss of breath escaped her while one of his big, long hands slipped to rest on her lower stomach, pressing divinely just where the flush of heat had gathered in her.

“How far have you gone before you’ve given up” he asked into her ear, using his free hand to brush her hair away. 

“I don’t really know, so close it feels like I’m panicking” Being bloodbent she thought to herself, no, he would never understand that, “so it feels like I’m trapped under cold water, the breath being torn from me and my hearts racing. Like I know that the surface is there but I just can’t swim fast enough…” 

“I understand” he says, the scent of him tickling her nose for the first time. Sweat, dirt, royal perfume and tiger lilies. Just what she imagined him to smell like. His chest and hands are warm and inviting. A shot of lighting strikes down her belly and into her groin. Spirits she wanted him. 

She squeaked as his hand ventured down the tight bindings on her lower half, going straight in for it. Firebenders were supposed to be the most direct of every people, why did she expect him to be an exception? His long, nimble fingers threaded through her dark, thick curls quickly finding her--

They both let out a sigh as he made contact with her. Her swollen flesh under his fingers was such an amazing thought, and to think it was actually happening to her. She gripped his arm as his fingers threaded all around the most intimate part of her body, yet to be touched by anyone but herself

“Tell me if you need a break,” he said, his fingers slowly flicking upwards, “okay?” 

She was going to reply to him when his finger pressed hard into her clitoris, she couldn’t help let out a long, breathy sigh. 

“Found it” He said with a laugh hidden behind his cold demeanor. 

“It was never finding it” she defended, “It’s just -- it’s always felt good but I’ve never been able too-- oh” His fingers found themselves drawing small little circles over her, making her knees weak. This sensation was so much more when it came behind another person's fingers, so swift and understanding, unwavering. 

She couldn’t help herself as she began panting out his name, her breath becoming more rapid. This felt amazing. It was like the first time she rode on Appa and the soar into the sky was the most frightening thing she had ever experienced, but if just felt so right. 

“You like that.” He said. It wasn’t a question. His voice was cocky. “You think of this like it’s work, like you’re learning your bending. You don’t need to spend hours and hours working for the one desired result,” One of her hands reached to grip her own breast, he laughed at this, “it’s supposed to be fun, Katara.” 

“Does the royal family pay for… ah-ha… lessons on this…” Katara asked, her eyes becoming heavy all of the sudden.

“Then it wouldn’t be play. This, this is play, not work. It’s wonderful.” He paused, face snuggling into her shoulder, “You’re wonderful” 

Then it became blurry for Katara. It was a constant building. The pressure would be too much and he would gently lay the pads of his fingers over her until she was ready, whispering sweet words of encouragement into her ears. It wasn’t a sprint, it was a marathon. She took breaks and when she was ready he would resume the pace they had set. 

Her heat radiated off of her skin and she sweat in anticipation. Together they found the perfect weight, the perfect speed that slowly built the path to her eventual absolute combustion. Her blood hammered through her, her groans impossible to keep behind closed lips. 

“This is where you get scared?” She shook her head, unable to spare the breath to even speak, “Don’t be, trust me.” 

It happened, all at once. It was like a sneeze but not, an absolute spread of amazingness through her body. Like waking up on a feast day in her tribe, like getting a new outer cloak, like the day she realized she had mastered waterbending, all thrown together in an absolute undying stream of warmth spreading through her like a hurricane. 

Toes curling, hips rising, face flushing and she was a puddle in between his legs. Safe in his arms. 

She pressed her face into his chest, completely overwhelmed and afraid even looking at him will bring tears to her eyes. For the first time in months, since she began this journey with the avatar, she felt irrevocably safe and happy. 

“I get what all the fuss is about” She said after a minute or two, separating herself from the warmth of his chest. 

“Life is more than just training the avatar I guess.” He sighed, playing with the swirls of her hair, wrapping them around his fingers. 

“Zuko, I can’t thank you enough, you’ve been absolutely just…” She sighed, shaking the last of her high from her body, “impossibly beautiful.” She could feel the blush creeping up her ears, how do you thank someone properly who just unraveled you completely? 

His hand pressed firmly over her mound with a smile. “Now you” he whispered, not entirely steady, “it’s always easier the second time.” 

His hand crawled away from her, moving back to play with her hair just slightly before moving away entirely again. She readjusted herself against him. Despite his unphased, unattracted attitude his body could not lie as she felt his erection from underneath his pants. She move even impossibly closer to him, the feeling of his desire pooling the heat between her legs even more ferociously. 

Her fingers skillfully unwound her bindings, revealing her entirety to the man above her. Her fingers slid over her sensitive flesh, teeth biting lips, stifling moans as she finds it is impossibly easier to jump back on to the path she had just traveled, Zuko as her teacher. 

One of his hands gently caressed her shoulder, then pulled back, his logical mind taking over, “no one will hear you, there is no need to silence yourself” 

She nods with a gulp, closing her eyes to resume. One of her hands slid to her breast, gently cupping and kneeding it on its own accord. A gasp escaped her lips as she brushes over the sensitive tip of her clit; she is hyper aware of the weight of Zuko’s stare. 

He gasps ever quietly as she rolls her nipple between the pads of her fingers, one of his hands venturing over hers as it works her sensitive flesh. 

Katara opens her eyes, connecting with his half lidded ones. She wants to see him while she is put over the edge, spilling with happiness from her seams. Her finish approached so fast it was almost unbelievable, she could taste it in her groans, in the soaring pleasure emanating through her lower half. 

Her face scrunched up as her orgasm overtook her, her squirm against Zuko bringing out his moans as well. Her heart was beating rapidly as her toes unfurled and she let her body sag against his. 

It took her a moment to come to her senses, taking her hand from her breast to wipe away the orgasm that was willing her eyes shut. “It’s not fair to you…” 

He knew that from the start she thought to herself. He didn’t respond, just admired her flushed skin. The dark tone of hers in contrast with the porcelain of his. 

“Maybe you should get back to your room before Sokka thinks I’m trying to kill you.” He said, a smile in his words, as he moved her to stand. 

Before he was able to she tugged at his pants, indicating the very obvious erection she sees there. “I’ll deal with it later, Katara, I was just being a good friend.” 

Logic over run by endorphins, Katara begs, “Can’t you now? I…” She gulps, “I want to see you.” 

Zuko’s hands raked through his hair. Temptation and doubt battling in his heart. It was hardly a fair fight. “As long as it’s just you watching. I don’t- we need to focus on training Aang, None of us can afford to be distracted.” 

He shook his head, breathing out another hot breath before positioning himself opposite of her. She prepared herself to take note, for after the war, when everything was a possibility and she had a world of promise to explore. If there was an after the war. 

Zuko got to his knees, letting his eyes close as he pushed his pants down to his thighs. Facing her, she was shocked at the sight of him. Her brief encounters with male genitalia during healing and births had made it seem so much more… polite than his. Long and pale, with aggressive veins flowing through it like a stream through a desert, emanating from aggressive curls not unlike her own. The tip of it… of him, it was a blushed tone, stark next to the rest of him. Below it was not unfamiliar, though she didn’t know a name for it, that was present always, but the erected length of him, that was new. 

The musky scent of him hit her, reigniting the fire in her belly. A third orgasm felt impossible, she already felt like she was absolutely made of nothing at all, but him, all together like this, it made her wish she could.

He spat in his hand before continuing. He grabbed himself and his face contorted in bliss as his strokes began. Not unlike how he had treated her: firm yet gentle. 

His back arched down, a long groan escaping his lips. Red began on his cheeks, then his chest as he pumped himself with a fervor. The look of him, so taken in his own pleasure, was nothing like Katara had ever imagined. In all of her day dreams of him she could never imagine anything more than the stoic faced prince who had chased her for so long, but now she knew, he was so much more. 

“Zuko,” she breathed, not sure how to speak, “you look so-” she stopped herself, think about Aang, its your duty to him not to get caught up, “You like that.” 

“Mhmmm.” He said, barely able to find words, “I’m not going to- ah- Last long…” 

Small pearls of liquid gathered on his pink head, beginning to drip down his shaft. He smoothed them over his skin, bringing them with him as his pumps became more aggressive, his hips moving into his hand as well. 

Katara, without thinking, contorted her hand, bringing the small water-esque droplets to herself. Zuko looked up at her in awe, his hand slowing as she put it on her tongue. 

“Katara what are you…” 

“I just wanted to taste you, Zuko, that’s all” she said pulling her tongue into her mouth, put off by the salty fluid.

Shock whipped over his face as his pace continued. With a groan semen spilled all over his chest, signifying is release.

He fell backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily from his finish. 

He gave himself a moment before righting himself, pulling his pants over his limp cock. 

“Fair enough for you?”

“Plenty” she said, bending away the substance from his chest and out the window into the vastness below. 

Katara rebound herself, fixing her hair. 

“Zuko?” She said, standing at the door. He perked up at his name, “Thank you.”

She walked back to her room with wobbly legs and new place in her heart for angry looking prince’s with shaggy hair and big hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> *been Zutara trash since in the fetus*


End file.
